1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the packaging of a loose material such as a compressible material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various packaging apparatus are known for packaging loose materials such as compressible or free flowing materials. Compressible materials such as insulation are often packaged using equipment that compress the material and place it in a packaging jacket such as a plastic bag. Oftentimes, such materials are compressed within a vertical tower and the compressed material is discharged from the tower directly into a plastic bag. While known systems are effective at compressing and packaging compressible materials, further improvements are desirable.